


Blood Like Yours

by Mrsmarauders01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, eventually horcrux hunting draco, kind of, semi canon timeline from the end of OOTP, slow burn dramione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsmarauders01/pseuds/Mrsmarauders01
Summary: When Draco Malfoy struggles to complete his mission to kill Dumbledore, he's offered another chance to repair his tattered soul. When it comes to picking sides, Draco has to choose between darkness and the opportunity to help save the wizarding world. AU from the end of OOTP. Slow burn Dramione. Eventually Smut Horcrux Hunting!DracoSpoilers below, if you would rather go without, then skip over it all and start reading!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> "Funnily enough, I planned from the start that none of them would die. Then midway through, which I think is a reflection of the fact that I wasn't in a very happy place, I started thinking I might polish one of them off. Out of sheer spite. 'There, now you definitely can't have him anymore.' But I think in my absolute heart of heart, although I did seriously consider killing Ron." – J K Rowling
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE: This fic is based on the quote above. I've always wanted to explore what would happen and how different the golden trio would have been as a duo. This isn't a reflection on Ron or a cop out, I do love him as a character. He has a big impact on the group, on his family and friends. This fic will explore what could have happened. The Dramione will be a slow burn. It will be totally worth it in the end though, I swear.
> 
> TIMELINE: This takes part at the end of the Order Of the Phoenix. We pick up the story as Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna race to the ministry to save Sirius. I've taken a mix of book canon and movie canon for this chapter. I used some parts of the book, which you may notice throughout the chapter. I've taken the movie ending for this chapter, just because of how I wanted to work things for Ron. I couldn't rewrite the whole brains thing, I wanted it to be more of the movie ending.
> 
>  
> 
> RATING: M later in the story for sex scenes, bad language and occasional violence.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Except for quotes used in reviews, this fanfiction may not be reproduced or used in whole or in part of any means without the permission of the author. That includes translation of the fanfiction and copying it to other HP websites. However, I do not own Harry Potter and sole credit goes to J. K. Rowling. No profit was made from this fanfiction. It was produced purely for fun.
> 
> WARNING: Major character death, but come on, we both know what's gonna happen. Bring a box of tissues. I'm sorry, it's as painful for me as it is for you.
> 
> BETA READER: Thanks for the wonder caladhiell for all your hard work!
> 
> Special thanks to Indiebluecrown for being my alpha for this fic!

"Run!" Hermione shouted, her stomach churning. It was a trap and the group of students had no escape from the Death Eaters.

Hermione had suspected a set-up from the beginning. She'd even voiced her fears to Harry when he'd been so certain that Sirius was being tortured at the Ministry by the Death Eaters. Harry's connection to Voldemort had been a worry over the last year, despite Harry promising to try and keep his mind closed off from him. It had only gotten worse over time and Harry's lessons with Snape hadn't closed the connection he shared with Voldemort.

Despite her concerns, Harry had been sure. Hermione always stood by his side, no matter what they were facing. So, when Harry went racing off save his godfather, Hermione went along, ready to fight. Months ago, Harry had seen the near death of Mr. Weasley; he'd seen the whole thing so clearly in his mind. He's been right about that, so Hermione knew she must follow along, hoping her instincts were wrong. Harry had been set to leave for the ministry to save his godfather, when his friends wanted to come along. He hadn't been too keen on the idea of people coming to help, but he had worked so hard helping them learn to fight in the Dumbledore's Army club. So, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny joined Hermione.

They arrived to a trap. Sirius was not in the place Harry had seen him, and there were no signs of a struggle. After this discovery, the whole thing fell into chaos. Death Eaters arrived, trying almost desperately for Harry to hand over the prophecy he'd discovered, hidden amongst a room full of orbs. They all knew the prophecy was to be protected with their lives. The prophecy could never be shared with the Death Eaters; not after the Order had worked so hard to keep it protected.

Hermione hadn't seen the prophecy, but she could tell by Harry's startled expression, that he'd heard it's words moments before the Death Eaters' arrival.

The Death Eaters had arrived the moment they discovered it had been a trick. There were so many of them, and the small group of Dumbledore's Army were outnumbered. Despite the training Harry had given them over the last few months, they were no match for trained killers. The group of DA members ran through the aisle of fake orbs, trying to outrun the Death Eaters and find an escape. Hermione took out a Death Eater with a stunning spell and a few of the others taken out by her friends. There were too many of them, and there was no exit in sight. They were all lost in a maze of aisles.

"A door!" Neville screamed, running ahead. He lead the group and pointed to a black door ahead of them, hovering in the middle of an aisle. It wasn't against a brick wall, and they had no idea what the door led to, but they had to take the chance.

Hermione didn't hesitate and followed after Neville and Luna. The moment she stepped through the hovering door she felt herself falling, and a scream escaped her lips. She was almost screamed out a spell to stop the falling when they all froze, hovering in midair an inch above the ground. It didn't stop the pain when they finally hit the floor with a jolt.

"Merlin!" Ron shouted, scrambling to his feet beside Hermione. They glanced at each other, fear and worry reflecting in both their eyes. Hermione knew the Death Eaters were only seconds behind and once they arrived, the group weren't going to be able to hold them off for long.

"What is this place?" Harry asked, looking around the room. His words caught Hermione's attention as she got to her feet. It was pitch dark, with black walls and a raised platform in the center of the room. In the middle of the raised platform stood a doorframe with a mystical energy in the center.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," Hermione said firmly, stepping to Harry's side.

They didn't get the chance to run because within seconds the Death Eaters arrived. Black balls of energy filled the room as they hurtled through the air. Whatever spell they were using had to be the cause of very dark magic.

A dark ball of energy headed straight towards Hermione, she dived out of the way, but not soon enough. The darkness remade itself into a Death Eater that she'd been running from moments ago; one of the Lestrange brothers. Hermione wasn't sure which brother it was, and she didn't get a chance to check as he dived at her, a flash of light leaving his wand hitting Hermione's wand hand. Instantly disarming her, he grabbed her by the throat, cutting off the scream pushing to escape her mouth. Lestrange had been so quick and hadn't even spoken a word to disarm her. Hermione had barely raised her wand by the time the disarming spell had hit her. She had heard about the brothers, efficiently lethal dark wizards known for their infamous wartime body count.

"Stay still, pretty girl, I won't hurt you too much," Lestrange leered into Hermione's ear. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her back against his front. She had no way to escape, and her wand was on the floor in front of them. Never before had she felt so helpless and so weak. They'd trained for months with Harry for a moment like this, but Hermione hadn't been in a real fight before, not one where her life depended on it. Harry had been right; you couldn't prepare for a moment like this. You couldn't prepare for the shock that hit you, the second of fear that was just long enough for the other person to react.

Hermione whimpered and looked around the room as everyone but Harry was captured by a Death Eater. He stood in the center, on the raised platform with the prophecy in his hand.

"Give us the prophecy, and we'll let them go," Lucius offered, stepped purposefully towards Harry. Lucius hadn't captured anyone, and his gaze was focused on the prophecy in Harry's hands.

"DON'T GIVE IT TO THEM!" roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. 'DON'T GIVE IT TO THEM, HARRY!'

Bellatrix raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him, and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

Hermione watched as her best friend stepped forward, willing to save their lives in exchange of the prophecy. She wanted to yell out, to stop him but the Death Eater holding her tightened his grip on her throat like he knew what she had planned.

Then, high above them, two doors burst open, and five more people plunged into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks cast a Stunning Spell right at him, stopping him.

The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Hermione's Death Eater dropped her and ran towards the Order members, giving Hermione the chance to dive for her wand on the floor.

She grabbed it and raced towards Ron, who was ducking behind a barrier alongside Ginny. Hermione made her way to the barrier, just as Ron reached out and pulled her down with them, hidden and out of the way of the now ongoing battle. The Order members were the perfect distraction. "There's too many," Ginny said, her eyes fixed on Harry, who was battling alongside Sirius. "We have to help them."

"The Order are strong fighters," Hermione said confidently. "They'll even things up, especially with Moody here. The books say he took down most of the escaped Death Eaters in this room."

Before Hermione had the chance to react, a spell hit just above her head, burning a hole in the barrier. In an instant, Ron jumped to his feet, soon followed by Hermione and Ginny, their wands raised.

Dolohov and the Lestrange brothers were stood, wands raised and ready to fight.

Hermione stood by Ron and Ginny's side as the trio commenced battle with the Death Eaters. They were stronger with more powerful spells, but Hermione and the youngest Weasleys managed to hold their own. The months of working with Harry in the DA had paid off. Hermione now had quicker reflexes; she knew more defensive spells than ever before. Despite the experience, it wasn't enough against the vastly more experienced Death Eaters. The DA tired much quicker than their enemy did.

Hermione just ducked out of the way of a stunning spell when Mad-eye shouted at them, making his way over to help. He took on Dolohov, leaving the two Lestrange brothers to Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Hermione shot a stunning spell at Rabastan just as Ginny disarmed his brother, surprising them all.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, staring at his sister with wide eyes. Ginny had the Death Eater's wand in her hand, a smirk on her face as Rodolphus looked at her with a mixture of shock and fury.

Lupin made his way over with a slight limp, he raised his wand and distracted the other Lestrange brother as Mad-eye took out Dolohov. Mad-eye bound his captive and turned to Rodolphus, ready to do the same.

"You should have seen Ginny's stinging hexes!" Ron called with a smile on his face. Despite the bickering the two went through, they loved each other. Hermione could see the pride on Ron's face, his sister, a strong witch.

"Avada Kedavra," a call came from behind Hermione. She turned, dread filling her stomach as she searched for Harry, but he wasn't hurt or injured. Instead, he was stood frozen, staring blankly back at her.

Hermione heard Ginny's heart wrenching scream before she heard the hollow thud beside her. Overwhelming sickness filled Hermione's stomach. Her heart beat too loud in her head. She moved, as if in slow motion, to face the body slumped at her feet.

Ron Weasley, her best friend, was on the ground, his face draining too quickly of colour and his body frozen. Dead. He was dead. Hermione could have no doubt when she saw the blank look in his eyes. He didn't blink, his body didn't move. None of it made any sense.

Then, as if it meant to add insult to injury, a cackling filled the room. It was a laugh that could only belong to one witch. Bellatrix Lestrange stood on a rock, just above the platform. Her wand was still out, and she had her head thrown back, laughing at the death of Hermione's best friend. Sirius was stood across the room, between Bellatrix and Ron. Harry was frozen beside Sirius, a look of panic and anger rushing over him.

Hermione turned back to Ron, despite how much it hurt to do so. She dropped to her knees, a sob coming from her throat as she shook Ron. Despite how much she knew about the deadly spell, Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe he was gone for good.

"No, no no, please!" Hermione sobbed, shaking Ron a little harder. His body moved at the shake, but he was gone. "Please, please don't do this, please!"

Ginny clung to Ron's hand, her knuckles turning whiter and whiter, fell over her brother's body, a crying mess, her words a bubble of unintelligible emotion. People appeared near them, but Hermione took no interest, her only focus was Ron. Her best friend, the boy who bought laughter and joy to her was gone.

"She shot him in the back!" Hermione cried, her words coming out louder than she intended, her emotions taking her over. "He didn't even know; he wouldn't have understood," her words coming out in sobs, "he had no chance to fight back."

Strong arms wrapped around her, a warmth pressed against her back as Hermione let out a heartbreaking sob.

"Please," Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face.

"He's gone Hermione," Remus murmured, his voice filled with emotion as he held onto her. One of his hands reached up to stroke down her arm in comfort. "The spell was meant for Sirius. He's gone, Hermione, I am sorry."

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there; her mind was blank as she focused on Ron. Ginny was still sobbing, clinging to her brother's hand as Neville tried to console her, long limbs trying desperately to comfort her.

It was devastating, the worst moment of Hermione's life. She'd never been so shocked. Sometimes, people knew a death was coming before it happened. This death had caught them all by Surprise. The spell had been shouted from behind, Hermione's first thoughts had been for Harry, not Ron.

"Harry," Hermione sobbed, looking up and around the room. Ron's hand grew cold as she clung to it, the signs of death setting in. She couldn't look into his unblinking eyes or look at his lifeless body anymore.

"Sirius has him," Remus rasped, his voice raw. "He went after Bellatrix."

Hermione, so distracted and so absorbed in her grief she hadn't noticed anything going on around her. Glancing up, her tear blurred vision saw the Lestrange brothers tied up, with Mad-eye looming over them. There were a few others tied up, but Hermione had no thoughts to name them. Tonks looked battered and bruised from the battle, but she was still trying to be strong by Ginny's side, hugging the young girl as she sobbed.

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to be strong. She wanted to check on him, make sure he was okay. Hermione knew him better than anyone; he would place the entire blame for this on his own shoulders. This death would destroy him. Hermione couldn't lose anyone else.

Remus looked hesitant, but he wasn't about to argue right now, not when Hermione's heart had imploded. He helped Hermione to her feet and together, they walked away from Ron and went to the room leading to the Ministry. Hermione couldn't help glancing back at Ron, a sob releasing from her throat, falling over her feet. They had to tell his parents, his brothers of his death. Hermione couldn't even imagine the pain they would feel; her pain was hard enough to battle through.

They walked through a door that lead into atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The sight took them all by surprise. In the center of the room was Harry, on the floor, writhing in agony. Dumbledore and Sirius were at his side, calling to him, trying in desperation to gain his attention. Hermione looked at Harry, unable to place the cause of struggle that had taken over him.

"Don't let him win Harry," Sirius said to Harry, taking his hand in his. "He's built on hatred, on the power and the glory. You're nothing like that; we're not like that. You are nothing alike. You feel so much pain for your friend because you feel love, he will never feel that. Hold onto love, Harry, focus on that. Potters' have always loved so hard. Do not let him win."

The struggling grew worse for a moment, and Hermione tightened her grip on Remus. He seemed just as focused on the scene before them. However, it seemed that Sirius' words had worked. Harry's eyes became clearer, his body slackened from its struggle. Sirius reached for Harry and held him close, hugging his godson like never before.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, concern etched into his features.

Harry looked shaken and nodded his head slightly, an indication that he wasn't hurt, but he knew he had changed irreparably.

A flash came from the center of the room, the wizard who should not be named appeared from behind the light. Voldemort. Hermione had never seen him before, but she knew it was him. His face was grey and snakelike, and eyes sunken under a heavy brow. The feeling in the room shifted under his presence; Hermione could feel the evil and hatred with every nerve. So much pain had come from that person, so much hatred and evil.

Hermione felt Remus' grip tighten and he moved her to his side, placing his body in front of her. Within an instant, Voldemort was gone once more. Hermione couldn't understand why he'd gone so quickly and scanned the room. Witches and wizards began to fill the room and his reason for escape was obvious. Ministry workers were stood still, their mouths agape. They'd seen him. They had all seen Voldemort.

"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he disapparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pajamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard - here - here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - my word - how can this be - ?"

"If you proceed to the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, satisfied that Harry was indeed alright. The wizard made himself known as he walked towards a stunned and stuttering Fudge, "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. "You - here - I - I – "

He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him, and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, 'Seize him!'

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men," contented Dumbledore authoritatively. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling the truth. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!"

"I - don't - well -" blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well - Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see . . . Dumbledore, you - you will need to tell me exactly - the Fountain of Magical Brethren - what happened?" he added, whimpering, staring around at the floor, remains of statues lay scattered. Fudges gaze turned to Harry and Sirius, his eyes going the large at the sight of the famous escaped Black. "Seize him!" He cried out, pointing at Sirius.

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," asserted Dumbledore. "If you want to hear the full story, you'll let Sirius return to Hogwarts with his godson, where he will remain until I've finished explaining the whole thing. After that, you can talk with him yourself. You owe me time to explain, after doubting Harry and myself for so many months."

Fudge looked conflicted, but the sight of Voldemort had clearly shaken him.

Dumbledore walked to the place where a golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, 'Portus.' The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry carrying it. "You haven't got authorisation for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you - you – "

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you . . ." Dumbledore pulled a twelve handed watch from his pocket and surveyed it. . . half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. I need to speak with the Weasley family; they will need my utmost attention tonight. If you need more help from me, you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."

Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open, and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.

"I - you – "

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

"Take this Portkey, Harry. Go with Sirius; I'll meet you there shortly. The Weasley family will be informed. I'll see you all soon." Dumbledore turned his gaze to Remus and the older man nodded in his direction. There were no words passed between them, but Hermione knew what the Headmaster had requested in the gesture. Remus was to take care of Hermione.

Dumbledore held out the golden head of the statue, Sirius, and Harry both placed a hand on it, and in a flash, they disappeared.

"Come on," Remus murmured. "We'll get you and Ginny to the castle. The Weasleys will be with you soon."

Tonks appeared a few moments later, Ginny still sobbing into her side. Together, the four of them trudged their way back to the castle, feet dragging and grief hanging heavy in the air. There was nothing to say; there were no words to describe the images burned into their memories.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA READER: Thanks to the wonder caladhiell for their hard work!

Hermione, Remus, Ginny and Tonks travelled back to Hogwarts on the night bus. It was a bit of a journey, but Hermione was happy for the quiet and the peace. Her tears had dried, but her heart was still shattered and broken. Hermione couldn't cry anymore, there were no tears left to fall. Even Ginny had gone quiet, apart from the occasional sniffle. Remus and Tonks kept a close eye on both the young Gryffindors and even they appeared drained from the night's events.

Remus and Tonks took Ginny and Hermione to the Gryffindor tower, promising to be back soon. They were going to retrieve the rest of the Weasleys, when Hermione and Ginny were free to join them. Hermione didn't want to go; she couldn't face seeing Mrs. Weasley's heartbreaking sobs as she heard of her son's death. It would be too much.

Ginny left for her bed as soon as they got into the Gryffindor tower. She raced up the stairs, and Hermione could hear the girl's sobs as she went. Hermione took a seat on the couch, feeling lost and broken.

Tonks came back half an hour later for Ginny, and they went to join the rest of the Weasley family. Ron had brought Harry and Hermione into his family, and they had embraced them both. All the Weasleys had been so loving and caring towards Hermione and Harry. Despite the few bumps in the road with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione cared for them. She didn't feel strong enough to see them, not when emotions were so raw. Hermione wanted to give the family time to grieve together, so she remained behind.

"Hermione?" A voice called some time later as Hermione sat on the couch in the darkness. She had no idea how much time had passed, and her emotions were too raw to distract herself with reading or knitting.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked, squinting in the darkness. The figure came closer, and Hermione saw his outline and weary expression. "Did anyone see you come up?"

Sirius shrugged despondently and took a seat on the couch beside her. "I don't think I'm at the top of Fudge's list tonight. He knows the truth and Dumbledore believes I don't need to be concerned about it anymore, so I'm not." He glanced at her, his silver eyes reflecting the emotional toll of the night. "Harry's pretty broken up, he's spent some time with Dumbledore going over the prophecy and can't face the Weasleys, so I'm taking him home, to Grimmauld. I think you two need to be there for each other."

"I don't want to intrude," Hermione said, her voice soft. She wanted to see Harry; they would be good for each other. Harry and Hermione had always had a sibling-like bond.

"Don't be silly; you're part of Harry's family, go get some things to sleep in, and we'll go over there. If you want to come back for the rest of the term, we'll let Dumbledore know, but there is no need to make any decisions tonight." Sirius stood and offered his hand to Hermione to help her stand, "I'll grab some things for Harry, he's not feeling strong enough to head up to his dorm."

"Oh- do you want me to do it?" Hermione offered. "Some of the other boys are up there, and they might have a bit of a shock if they wake up and see you."

Sirius waved off Hermione's concern and went up to Harry's bedroom to collect some things. She hadn't thought of how hard it would have been to see the bed Ron slept in and to see his things scattered around the floor. Thankfully, Sirius had refused her offer.

Hermione went upstairs and collected some things to wear over the next few days. She packed a small bag and was careful not to wake the other girls. The year wasn't up, but all the exams were out the way, and Hermione could at least spend the weekend away from Hogwarts, away from all the memories of Ron.

Hermione went down to the common room and waited for Sirius who arrived a few minutes later. The Marauder looked rather relaxed in his old common room. "Is it strange being back here?" Hermione asked.

Sirius glanced around the room, "It's full of memories," Sirius noted, his misty eyes betraying his calm exterior. "Good memories. Ready to go?"

Sirius led Hermione to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster wasn't there, but Harry was stood by the desk, staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. He glanced up when Hermione walked in with Sirius, his eyes red from the fallen tears.

Without thinking, Hermione crossed the room and threw herself into his arms. Harry hugged her tightly, their bond stronger than ever.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered. "I never should have taken us-"

"Don't, Harry," Hermione interrupted, pulling back. "We all knew the danger when we agreed to go with you and Ron-" Hermione released a few tears at his name. "It wasn't your fault; Bellatrix fired the spell, not you. Blame her Harry; that's what we have to do."

"I should have known it was a trap," Harry spat, the anger evident in his voice.

"How?" Sirius asked. "You were right about Arthur; I would have done the same thing if it had been the other way around. Voldemort planned this Harry; it's not your fault. No one will blame you; do not start beating yourself up."

"He's right, Harry," Hermione agreed that Harry should have tried to close his mind to Voldemort, but it had been a trap. It had been planned out to trick him, and Voldemort had used Harry's biggest weakness; his godfather, his family. Bellatrix killed their best friend. She had muttered the killing words and pointed the wand. She was to blame, not Harry.

"We can go in circles all day about ' what if,'" Sirius said. "What if I hadn't stepped out the way? It would have been me instead of Ron. Believe me, Harry, if you spend your life thinking of what could have happened, you'll drive yourself mad." Hermione looked over at Sirius, grateful he was here to support Harry. She hadn't spent that much time around the man and had been hesitant about his influence, but today, he'd been a pillar of support, for the both of them. He knew how to manage the loss of a best friend; he had been through it twice more than he should have in the past. Despite how hard it was at the moment, at least they both had Sirius and Remus to help them cope.

Sirius, Harry, and Hermione travelled to 12 Grimmauld Place using a floo Dumbledore had opened. The Headmaster was with the Weasley family, helping them through the night. Remus and Tonks had gone to support them as well, but Sirius had mentioned that Remus was coming over later, to spend the night at Grimmauld Place with them.

"You can have my brother's room," Sirius offered to Harry as they made their way into the house. "If you don't want to sleep in the other room." The room he'd shared with Ron, full of memories and heartbreak.

Harry shrugged sadly, and made his way into the kitchen. Hermione followed, trying hard to ignore the way Sirius shouted Kreacher's name like he was ready to strangle the elf. She couldn't watch or hear that, not after the terrible night they had been through. Hermione wasn't ready for a fight; she wasn't strong enough.

Hermione took a seat in the kitchen and stared at the packet of biscuits in the middle of the table. It was a silly thought, but her mind went straight back to Ron, the way his eyes glazed over, the stillness of his body. If he'd been here, Hermione would have already been shouting at him about manners as he tried to scoff the entire packet of biscuits.

"Hermione," Harry said, suddenly beside her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she released a sob as grief overwhelmed her.

"I can't," Hermione whimpered, hugging Harry. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her face into his shoulder. "I don't know how we'll ever get over it."

"I don't know either," Harry admitted, his voice full of emotion. "We'll work it out together."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione fell asleep with Harry on the couch in the living room. They had a blanket over them when she woke. Sirius and Remus were sat by the fire, facing away talking in soft voices.

"He's already lost so many," Sirius said to Remus. "How am I supposed to get him through this?"

"The only way you can," Remus replied, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "It was almost you, Padfoot; your death would have broken the boy just as much. Stop blaming yourself; I can see it in your eyes. It's not your fault. Her spell getting Ron was just terrible luck."

"I'm going to kill her-"

"Padfoot-"

"No," Sirius cut him off. "When it comes to an end, I'm going to kill her. For Frank and Alice, for Ron and all the other lives she's cut short. I owe my friends that. The hell she's put people through, I'm going to get her in the end."

Remus didn't speak for a moment; his eyes focused on Sirius. Hermione felt a twitch beside her and glanced up to see Harry awake and listening.

"We won't be able to hold Molly off long," Remus said, "She spent the night at the Burrow, but she wants to see them today. Tonks is over there trying to settle them down. I gave them all calming drafts and some vials of dreamless sleep potion before I left." He paused for a moment, "Did Dumbledore mention anything about clearing your name? He promised Fudge you would remain in the castle."

"Dumbledore told him the story, gave him the quick version, but Fudge has more pressing matters. Dumbledore's not worried, but he asked me to keep a low profile until he can get Fudge to clear my name. Hopefully, it should be in the next few weeks, once things have settled."

"Can I live here?" Harry spoke up, moving slightly on the couch. Hermione glanced up at Harry, seeing the hope on his face for the first time in a long time. "I can't go back there; I don't think I can face them."

"Yes," Sirius said, not looking at all surprised that they were both awake and listening. Remus turned with a sad smile; his heightened hearing picked up their changes of breathing, knowing they were awake too. "Once I'm cleared we'll find somewhere to live. I'm not spending any longer in this place than I have to. They can keep it as the headquarters. Kreacher has gone to Hogwarts, I'm not having him in this house, not anymore. He's too much of a risk."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, surprising herself with the question. She didn't need to explain; they both knew what she meant.

"The ministry has to keep his-" Remus paused, "Ron will be with the Ministry for a few more days while they carry out an investigation. After that, he'll be released to the Weasleys, and they can arrange things. How are you both feeling? Can you manage something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," replied Harry.

"You need to eat," Hermione insisted, then blushed as the two remaining Marauders chuckled.

Sirius stood, squeezing Harry's shoulder as he passed. "I'll cook you both something to eat, I don't want Remus to poison you lot. His taste in meat is a bit rawer than ours."

**0o0o0o0o0**

It was the middle of the day when Hermione checked the time. She and Harry had slept about twelve hours, but they had both needed the rest. They all managed to eat, even Harry who hadn't felt hungry managed to get something down.

When Hermione picked up her cup, she eyed the glass with suspicion. There was a slight flavour to the water, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. "What's in this?" Hermione asked, eyeing the drink.

Sirius nodded in Remus' direction, and the werewolf blushed under her gazes.

"Calming draft," Remus said, eyeing Harry's empty cup.

"Why?" Harry asked, sitting up straighter.

"The Weasleys will be coming over today," Remus explained.

Hermione glanced at her cup, swirling the water around. Then, she moved it to her lips and drank down the full glass. She needed the calming draught, more than ever before.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

As promised, the Weasleys came over a few hours later. Mrs. Weasley was the first through the door and threw herself at Harry, hugging him as she cried. Ginny was by her mother's side, her eyes dry but her red eyes proved she'd spent the majority of the night crying. The twins were there too, not quite themselves as they shuffled into the house.

"Granger," Fred nodded, pausing at her side.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, not sure what else there was to say. She'd never felt so awkward and lost for words. There wasn't anything she could say to make the whole thing better. George picked up on it.

"It's alright," George said with a soft smile. "Charlie's ugly mug is here to keep us all distracted."

"Ugly enough to frighten Kreacher away," Fred joked. "We might have to keep Charlie around a bit longer."

Charlie walked over just in time to hear the twin's conversation and he rolled his eyes at his two younger brothers. "Ignore them, Hermione, they're just jealous I got the beauty and brains in this family," he teased. He moved over and pulled her into a hug, despite the fact Charlie hadn't been around as often as his younger brothers. They were all hurting, though, it was evident on their faces. He pulled back, his gaze on her face. "I'm going to be around for a few days if you need to talk."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, astonished at his words. He was trying to be strong for the family, when the twins weren't themselves.

"Arthur and Bill have gone to the Ministry," Molly said, pulling away from Harry. Tears were streaming down her face. She had bags under her eyes, evidence of her lack of sleep. "Hermione, dear." She walked over and pulled Hermione into a hug, a warm and firm hug. After holding herself together for a little while, Hermione broke once more, tearing falling down her face as she returned Molly's hug.

"That's because your face scared her," Hermione heard one of the twins whispering to Charlie, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"You should have come with Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling back. "You are family, you both are, and you always will be." Her voice hitched at the end despite her efforts to hold herself together, but not managing very well. Mrs. Weasley pulled back, her gaze going towards the kitchen. "I'll just go-"

Remus came to her rescue, stepping forward, "I need a quick word, Molly, let's go into the kitchen."

"Of course, dear," Molly said, moving quickly out the door with Remus. They heard her crying a few seconds later, her sobs affecting the entire Weasley clan.

"Thought Perfect Percy would bother to show his face today," Charlie sighed.

"He's probably too busy helping the Minister," Fred offered. "We don't need him."

"This place is ugly enough without his face making it worse," George agreed.

"Come on kids," Sirius pointed to the living room, then glanced towards the twins. "Let's hear about the chaos you two caused for Umbridge this year. I want to live vicariously through you two. I saw the swamp lads, very impressive."

The twins faces instantly brightened, and they all made their way in. Settled, they spent the afternoon chatting about Hogwarts and the trouble the twins had carried out before leaving. They were working in their shop, which they were eager to tell Sirius all about. Things were coming together rather well and they'd already created quite a bit of stock. For now, things were going to be put on hold.

"Dumbledore's going to make an announcement tomorrow," Ginny stated, looking towards Hermione. "He asked Mum first, but he wanted the rest of the house to know about it. He's going to tell them the truth."

"The front page is enough for everyone to believe now," Charlie insisted, "Fudge has taken back every word he's been saying about Dumbledore and Harry over the last year. The whole wizarding world knows that Harry's been telling the truth all along."

Harry looked a bit surprised at the information; his gaze went to his godfather. "He's not trying to deny it?"

Hermione had been there when Fudge had discovered the truth, but with so much trouble over the last year, she wouldn't put it past him to deny the whole thing.

"He can't," Sirius told his godson. "He'll work out a plan with Dumbledore, he knows how wrong he's been now. After that, the Order will just have to prepare itself, and we'll get ready. We've done this before; we'll be better prepared this time." A chill ran through Hermione at his words. This was only the beginning, the start of a war that had been building for a while.

Mrs. Weasley spent a few hours in the kitchen with Remus, and briefly with Charlie who went to check on his mother. When they had finished, she headed upstairs to one of the bedrooms she'd used previously. They all stayed the night, upon Sirius' insistence.

Remus handed out a few glasses of dreamless sleep potion before they all turned in for bed.

"Can we share?" Ginny asked, her eyes looking lost as she stood in the doorway.

"Come on," Hermione insisted, pulling the younger girl to her room. They shared a bed, kept each other in company in the darkness. Neither of them wanted to be alone, not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Harry and Hermione prepare for the future and Dumbledore's plans upset everyone.


End file.
